To each, their own tale
by Cr1ms0nT3mp3st
Summary: Continuation from Zetsuen no Tempest's final chapter. Yoshino decides to walk Hakaze home, what path will their relationship take?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First story! Zetsuen no Tempest is one of the very few series that tempted me to test my writing skills. The story picks up right where the manga left off (vol.10, extra ch 6). Have fun!

* * *

Business pulse had fallen to a subtle low as it was drawing close to late midnight. Grating sounds of chairs and tables being adjusted back to their positions were the last to come from the restaurant's premises. Lights began to go out one after the other, only a selected few would stay on so the remaining personnel could finish up their closing assignments.

"Those guys..." Hauling a sour mood Hakaze tottered wearily out of the restaurant, finding what little comfort she could in the thought she was finally calling it a day. "Just doing whatever they want without caring how I feel." She growled lowly.

It was supposed to have been a night like all the others; Survive through a shift at the family restaurant, hopefully not having to deal with a cranky customer by the end of the day, get home, get cleaned, then drop dead on the bed. Preparing dinner at home was something she would be too drained to even think about, let alone she did not get along too well with the kitchen to begin with. Glimpses of cookery disaster would even visit Hakaze in her dreams, every single time slapping her awake in a sweaty turmoil. She was already grateful she could have a full meal for free after her shift at the restaurant, together with the rest of her co-workers.

This was also a good chance to unwind with some friendly talk, that is, provided that the discussion didn't suddenly jump to boyfriends. It was enough embarrassing asking her female co-workers for advice on the matter, and the verdict, being that the man she loves doesn't return her feelings; It was the sad bottom line that would always, without fail, set her in a mood decorated with all colors of dismay.

Her decision to leave her home village and separate herself from the Kusaribe clan was an unavoidable part of her adaption to the new world, where no magic existed, as well a test to herself, to see if she can live as a normal girl. Still, that was the life she had chosen and she did not regret any of it. As long as she made ends meet and had a few friends to talk to, she could manage.

However, tonight an awkward surprise had been in store for the princess. As if fate had manipulated events so her life in secrecy came to an end, Mahiro and Yoshino were suddenly standing before her at the restaurant. Top to bottom Hakaze had been showered in cold disbelief. This was a bad joke like no other, to find out the once revered Mage of Genesis was now working as a waitress at some grill restaurant. To make matters worse, Mahiro had notified about everyone to gather at the place. The mental stress from having to endure such degradation had pushed Hakaze to her limits.

But at last, everyone was gone, her shift was done, she was going home. Her night was finally over, or so she thought.

* * *

 _ **To each, their own tale, ch.1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The empty suburban streets had been serenely veiled by the late night sky, only a light breeze, making the fallen tree leaves rustle faintly on the tiled pavement would try to give life to the otherwise sleeping neighborhood. Yet it was not that peaceful mid-night scenery that mattered to Hakaze, who had cast away every trace of thought from her mind. Ever since walking that crossroad, a quiet smile had settled on her lips. The princess had enclosed herself within a single sentiment, a yearning she had been trying to convince herself that would never come. All she had ever wanted now reflected in the warmth of the hand that was gently holding hers.

No one could blame her though. He had turned her down no few times in the past, yet this was the very first time the demure boy had taken a step forward with an affectionate intention of his own. Part of himself could not help but relate to what Samon and Mahiro meant when they would call him a _bad person_. The brown haired boy faced straight again, smiling in self-aware concern at the characterization everyone gave him.

"Um..." He began timidly, "Am I holding your hand.. too tight?"

The princess flinched at the awkward pop of her bubble.

Sanguine eyes slowly moved about to meet with his childish worry. However, upon closer inspection on Yoshino's apologetic, _yet still cute_ face, the princess frowned in knowingly suspicion. There was just something about that expression she was too familiar with, and it was for no good cause either. _"Too tight?",_ she hummed inquisitively, her attention eventually drawn downwards. Unconsciously as it may have been, Hakaze had been holding Yoshino's hand with a forgotten excitement that made him sweat in voiceless discomfort.

"Hmph!" She apathetically grumbled out of her fluster, expelling eyes to the other side instead.

Of course, that was the face he would always make when he wanted to let her know she was doing something wrong. What's worse is that he actually asked if _he_ was the one holding her too tight. Squinted shut, still, her eye almost twitched at this villainous kindness.

"Don't worry Yoshino" Hakaze put a condenscending tint in her tone, the price for daring have complaints from her love, "I don't think you're confident enough to hold a hand too tight anyway."

"That was harsh, Hakaze-san.." Yoshino meekly objected with a smile, his eyes those of a little child's that had been wronged.

Still, what Hakaze had just said wasn't that far off the mark. To start things off, he was the one who told her he might get lost in the dark, so at the very least he had to hold her hand firmly like she did. Or at least that's how Yoshino arrived to logically, and rather obliviously, interpret a situation like this. Free of the thought Yoshino rolled an eye towards Hakaze, who was putting on a pout so forced that made him wear a sorry frown out of sympathy. It was almost endearing how the princess could not get angry at him even when she tried. Hakaze's features finally began to soften as she felt Yoshino's hand respond to hers.

"You haven't changed at all either". He assured with a wistful smile, "You still are a strong person".

Her lips curled at the welcomingly received remark, "You are right οn that." She was elated, much more elated than she let out to be. How much she had needed to hear those words after all this time they've been apart, only she knew. He was not going to get away with compliments though, in an instant Hakaze was pointing a stern eye at him, "You know, I really did need a lot of strength to keep myself from smacking you guys tonight."

Though her sudden point earned Yoshino an unprepared face to put pressure on, his initial respectful silence didn't as much give out that he had incurred Hakaze's wrath. Curiously enough, Yoshino seemed to lower his head in smiling defeat, "I'm thankful you didn't do so".

That was the foremost honest response that came to mind. He didn't even try to apologize nor he attempted to take advantage of her soft spot for him and throw out an excuse. In Yoshino's objective judgement she had every right to strangle them in boiling water for the embarrassment they had caused her. She had been working hard all by herself to make a living and they all just waltzed in for their amusement. Even though Yoshino personally believed such a job did not suit the princess, it was still _her_ job, and inconsiderable trifling like that was beyond unnecessary.

Hakaze couldn't help but fix her eyes wide on Yoshino, more than staggered by the modest standpoint. "Well, it's no use crying over spilled milk." She dimissed the subject with a deep bat of her eyelashes. Yoshino on the other hand immediately denied the very concept of contentment from touching his character.

"But.. It was hard on you, Hakaze-san.." Muttering the words almost too low made it apparent that his conscience sat all but well with Hakaze's leniency.

Yoshino felt a shy bump on his shoulder, enough to shake his uncompromising crestfallen gaze. Τhe princess was actually clinging onto him, rather expressionless and absent-minded. A detail as tiny as that would probably go unnoticed by the rest of the group, but Hakaze was aware that Yoshino had been trying to keep damage to a minimum while inside the restaurant. Even when she would reluctantly come to the table to take their orders, fully prepared that Mahiro would do and say stuff that disturbed her, Yoshino would always try to tone down the tension as much as possible.

"I know you had nothing to do with what happened.." Faint red texture stealthed itself across Hakaze's cheeks as she murmured the words, becoming more evident as she spared a conscious eye at him. "Don't let it get to your head though!", even so she had a pride to uphold, "I'm still mad about.. it.."

Hakaze had frozen in her steps, a foreboding gust of wind swaying long red locks adrift "When.. did we.."

The way back home, that had always seemed like an endless road now appeared to last but a moment. The two were already standing in front of Hakaze's home. Faster than she could anticipate, the princess felt a knot in her chest.

"I was relieved today, you know..." Yoshino exhaled with a glad smile as he studied Hakaze's plain apartment, almost as if it was a spectacle to be proud for. "When Samon-san said you had gone to live by yourself, I was really worried."

It was odd. A feeling akin to melancholy began to swell up inside the princess, but why was it surfacing now of all times? Sure, she did have the blues every now and then but she guessed it was only natural. She could not use magic anymore, she was far away from her home village, she had to work for a damn rent, she _..._

 _"...yeah..."_ She relinquished, eyes dejecting upon conceding the unvarnished truth. The things she wanted to get off her chest had just been piling up inside, she was a mess. _But more than anything she..._

"I was afraid you might be lonely, Hakaze-san."

That ripple had reached just too deep in Hakaze's sea of silence. Yoshino could only catch a glimpse of Hakaze's slender figure sneak under his nose. His full weight budged backwards when Hakaze's joined his. Velvet soft lips kneaded his own, a bitter complaint was being passed on.

"Saying I love you isn't hard at all.. But saying I'm lonely.. Wouldn't that make me a weak person?"

An unforgiving tear made its way down on her cheek.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

~TBC maybe?

I hope you had fun reading! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. I appeciate everyone's kind feedback on the first chapter for the story, it really keeps me inspired on writing!

* * *

 _ **To each, their own tale, ch.2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The flow of time seemed to fall into sluggish fractions, each second latching more persistently than the one before it. He was uncertain where an erratic blur came from, the unguarded jolt on his lips, that cursed them to remain forever parted, or the words of confession that did not find a barrier this time. Even the innate clarity of mind that had always privileged him in effectively judging circumstances was now in haze. The emotional upsurge the sudden kiss imparted him lingered in breathless jade eyes, ever stilled on her own sullen rubies. It was odd, amongst stirred feelings the expected discomfort was absent. Rather, his sight followed a responsible descent when something did not pass unregarded in the undercurrent of the moment.

Yoshino discreetly brought a hand upwards to gently cup the tender red cheek, thumb taking a moment before collecting the single tear that patiently awaited at the brink of her jaw.

The princess was overwhelmed with bewilderment at first, feeling a not withdrawn Yoshino's warm touch along her cheek, but the instant she realized such a vulnerability had seeped at a moment like this, squeezing her eyes shut Hakaze stubbornly pushed away from his chest. Yoshino's lips parted, but for no words to come out. An inevitable concern guided his arm to reach out to her, watching the red haired girl rub her face in a rather childish and unrefined manner. However midway he stopped, fingers losing their momentum to a coiling hesitation. His gaze dimmed in reflection as he began to understand.

During the brief moment Hakaze pressed her lips on his own Yoshino could tell something was off. Though her kiss may have been on the spur of the moment, it was restrained and mute of joy. This hadn't just been the culmination of her deep affection, but an expression that conveyed repressed feelings mere words could not hope to project.

"I never imagined my first kiss to turn out this way.." The moment Hakaze's arm slid away from her face Yoshino felt an unnatural weight on his chest, a pair of aching yet ungiving crimson eyes were uncovered to him, endeavor evident in her struggle to contain further overflowing emotion. "Of all times you.. you just had to say those things.."

Her fingers instinctively curled to shape raging fists, ridiculous uncertainties that had never gotten the better of her were suddenly running rampant inside.

 _There was an extended pause as Yoshino registered each and every word, lids slowly lowering to a downcast middle as he disinclined himself to believe her remark had suggested more than what he allowed himself to infer. Seconds flew by as the boy fought a rising reluctance in his chest, in the end barely convincing his eyes to climb to a height that was still far from Hakaze's profile._

"An answer like that, coming from someone like me.. I think it will not hold much of a true meaning to it.."

 _Yoshino's eyes were inflicted with a kind emptiness, the ever wearing facade cascading to obscure the ghost of a lost smile. Wistfully almost he let himself succumb to recollections of others' calling his deceitful and manipulative nature, a trait that had been unwillingly cultivated on the rainy days of his life, a monstrous quality he had never asked for, but that would always be there for him. He had been staring intensively on the palm of his hand, more than an answer, he looked for a reason. His hand was not able to clench like hers did, more than likely it never would so, an answer not in his grasp, but still.. Yoshino's hand lowered in aware failure, yet his eyes were arising with mustered vigor as he met the princess._

"Yet, I want to believe that.. Having the courage to admit the way you feel.. is not a weakness, Hakaze-san."

 _The princess's eyes were captivated in an incredulous sheen, parted lips refusing to come around what she had just heard. Shivers of disbelief ran down her spine, at the same time an inexplicable irritation found her teeth clicking, and then... Her eyes were welling up.. in a sorrow, she could no longer subdue._

 _"Stupid...Yoshino..." She whispered with a trembling voice,_

Βut not even a word of sympathy was allowed upon beholding her cloud up, suddenly confronted with a pair of howling crimson eyes.

The vicious and petulant march Yoshino had just triggered in Hakaze was disquieting, if not alarming. No doubt, the princess entertained the idea of killing him. Yoshino didn't even think of drawing a line of defense on his expression, rather, he seemed puzzled that he may have said something he shouldn't have that made her upset. When Hakaze jerked her arm upwards Yoshino's eyes squirmed shut, the scenario of him earning a slap not so unlikely.

The boy felt a hand rest caringly on the side of his temple, lids shyly soothing themselves to open at the lack of stinging pain. Quietly in her eyes anger still smoldered, though the reason being completely awry from Yoshino's unaware assumption. Her ruby gaze bespoke of nothing indicatory to blame, but of an ire that glared into whatever it was that made Yoshino think of himself so little. It was ironic, that while he could always see transparently into the hearts of others, his own heart would be shrouded in a distant lie.

 _"...Why are you always so hard on yourself...?" The ones asking were her shimmering scarlet orbs, but she knew even though that lie would cause him pain time and time again, he would never come to give up on it, because that bittersweet lie he cherished more than anything._

Hakaze's hand seemed unwilling and heavy as it detached from Yoshino's face, after a long time she had been considering that maybe her true feelings did not have the right to reach this burdened, but pure and beautiful heart. The princess took a collected step back, focus secluding to the ground as she fumbled for words,

"Yeah, it's normal to feel a bit lonely once you move away, right..?" She was hurting to open up to him, from the bottom of her heart she did. But the appropriate words to describe what tormented her with nostalgia would only be found deep inside her memories, and those memories she had decided to never stir again. _"You aren't fair, Yoshino.." The princess concealed a benign smile drenched in bitterness._

Though she could have never hoped that an arm would wrap around her shoulderblade and push her forward. Lightly shoved on Yoshino's chest Hakaze exhaled an inaudible gasp, the gesture being unprecedented of him. His eyes were shut tight, his grip strong, Yoshino wanted to indulge in this understanding comfort she had given him. No doubt, that was how he meant to unveil his unspoken gratitute to her for respecting his feelings, something she only wished that would make her feel any better. However, once a second arm came to nest her face on his neck the pound Hakaze's heart gave almost reached her eardrums.

"I never said it was because you moved away that you felt lonely, Hakaze-san.."

Her eye slowly widened in pale quivers. What did he mean by that? Why else would he say he was worried she might be lonely? In this moment she had thought Yoshino dwelled in her comfort, had something else been on the back of his mind?

"If I brought myself to think only this much after everything that's come to a pass, then what would give me the right to be here.."

A secretive gander slipped to peep in discretion, her eyes inquiring again. For the first time she wished he'd be straight forward with what he meant to say. Yoshino's propensity of invoking words colored in ambiguity, especially when it really mattered, was the one thing that would unnerve her to no ends. Then again _, that was what made Yoshino, Yoshino_ , she bethought. Nevertheless, Hakaze was well aware she was in no position to have demands, being powerless in the embrace of the one that meant the world to her was more than she could ever ask for.

One could say she found herself a bit guilty even, deeming she was allowed to bask undeservedly in this fulfilling warmth, she felt the need to know something, "Aren't you.. mad..?" She kept words taciturn, but the muffled tone all but coerced him for an answer.

Indeed, not that she would have expected otherwise, silence was drawing to proportions that predisposed her Yoshino did not want to go there. Still, as she just began to grow the idea of his response timing out indefinitely, his chin climbed up a bit, then a bit more, his attention laying elsewhere.

The night sky would always be a sight for him to behold, almost like a vast sea born of fiction, with each star illustrating an unsung novelette. If one could wrap their mind around it the myriads of tiny beacons enabled countless patterns and shapes awaiting to be realized by drawing lines on the flickering dots, then of course, _he smiled knowingly_ , Mahiro would probably just say the stars are boring because they're only sitting there doing nothing.

Sooner than he could guess a pair of slender hands attached on each side of his face and guided him downwards. Hakaze made sure he took a wide picture at the scowl of neglect that had been sitting on her expression. Yoshino's brows furrowed with innocent awareness at the princess,

"I'm not sure myself.. if I'm angry or not.."

She just knew he actually was, but the fact he still wouldn't let out a single tinge of frustration urged Hakaze to huff hopelessly at him, eyes dropping shut as she surrendered. _She had damn kissed him! All her past attempts at infatuating him fell utterly short compared to this, especially since it had been at a natural impulse. Was he just going to let it slide like nothing happened? This impassiveness was so like him she wished it was_ not _like him._

And then it was happening; the promise the princess had made to never look back again, in pieces, the old days she would use to travel together with Yoshino seeming like a vivid yesterday. The moments of hurt, the hours of comfort, the times she trully relished her newfound life, fragments of long gone happiness that were slipping outside the locked box without her consent. _That_ , and Yoshino _still_ holding her captive in his arms. Hakaze soon found herself sharing the resonating silence inside his emerald eyes, unable to ellude a thought that maybe, just maybe, those eyes _wanted_ her to remember those memories, _alongside him_.

Hakaze's fingers found themselves clinching apprehensively around Yoshino's sleeved arm, not sure what to make of when unshackled forbidden vibes caused her heart to skip a beat again, "What is going to happen now.. Yoshino.."

When the boy had decided to pick her up at the restaurant, truth be told, he was ambivalent to even think what would come out of it. It had been a long time after all, _out of sight out of mind,_ they say. If anything, he had just intended to check up on her on the way home. Though if by chance things went down this way, both would have to clear the air and ascertain where they stood with each other _._

Yoshino brushed a hand through ruffled brown hair, casting them to the side of his forehead to regard a musing for the last time. _To have even considered the possibility her feelings had diminished, how wrong he was. Like her eyes, her love was an undying fire, burning her in body and soul._

"I think you've already paved the way, Hakaze-san."

* * *

Done! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

 _In case you didn't realize, Yoshino's bittersweet lie is Aika._


End file.
